


Did you here me?

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: Ian is deaf and mickeys rude#IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ PLEASE  RE READ AS I DIDNT REALISE I DIDNT POST THE WHOLE FIC#





	

Ian wasnt normal. He had always known that. He wasnt stupid or anything like that. He wasnt blind. He just couldnt hear. He felt vibrations. He could read lips and he could sign words. But he couldnt hear. He couldnt talk

well he chose not to because he knew when he did it came out stung out and too loud. But he had never heard a sound. He was luckey because at least he wasn't like the people who lost their hearing half way through life and now were plauged with silence.

He wasnt usualy aloud out by himself. He couldnt really understand lips well. Only fionas and Phililps. The people tho spoke to him every day. He could slightly pick up words that people said but he was so much better ar sign language. 

But that day he wanted pease from the buzz of the house and just left. He was 17 years old for god sake he could to to the shop and buy some milk if he pleased. After all he wouldnt be around his family forever and he would never leard independence if Lip was following him around all day. 

He walked down the cold streets of Chicago. It was just past the new year and the winter weather had actually gotten worse. He watched his feet as he trudged through the thick layer of snow that had happened fallen the night before. 

Then he bumped into someone and felt himself being pushed. He looked up so see a boy around his age. He had the blackest hair he had ever seen but also he had the bluest eyes ever known. Ian was mesmerized. So much so that he forgot to breath as the boy shouted at him. He flicked his eyes to his lips and tried to figure out what he was saying but he was moving them far to fast. 

Then he felt another push, Ian swallowed. He had to do something other wise he was going to get beat up. "I'm deaf" ian strung out. The boys face straightened. He then stepped back. 

He spoke slower now and Ian could understand. "Fuck, sorry i didnt know" Mickey said. Ian shrugged.

" 's okay" Ian said. He knew he was being loud. 

"Cool you lip read?" Ian nodded. 

"I um... im sorry i was an asshole" Mickey said. Ian smiled and nodded. Then Mickey did something he didnt expext. Mickey started signing. 

'What are you doimg out side. Its frezzing' Mickey signed.

'How do you know how to sign?' Ian asked. Mickey smiled. 

'My brother is deaf" Mickey elaborated. 

'What are the chances' ian laughed. Mickry smiled brighter. 

'Your cute' mickey signed. Ian blushed. 

'I know' ian signed back. Mickey laughed. 

'I feel bad for shouting at you earlier. Can i get you a coffee' mickey asked ian smiled and nodddd. Mickey pulled out his phone and gave ian his number. 

"Call me some time" Mickey said. Ian nodded and walked away stuffing the phone in his pocket. He wondered if mickey realised what he said. He didnt care because as soon as ian turned around he texted Mickey. 

"How about now" he said turning and watching him pull out his phone. He smiled as Mickey turned around with a smile on his face.


End file.
